Dr. N.Sakellaridis's laboratory at the Northwest Center for Medical Education, Indiana University School of Medicine is expert in the field of developmental neurobiology, in which our laboratory in Greece focuses its research program. Therefore, the research goals of this fellowship, that is to examine the effect of alcohol or/and Cocaine on aldehyde dehydrogenase (AALDH) isozymes and catecholamine levels early in neuroembryogenesis. In Dr. N. Sakellaridis laboratory the systems for studying such problems are already set up and going very productively. I already have an adequate knowledge and experience in the alcohol research and now I want to learn more about the possible role of ALDHs in the metabolisms of catecholamines as well as to examine the effect of alcohol or/and cocaine on ALDH isozymes and catecholamines early in neuroembryogenesis. More specifically this fellowship will give me the opportunity to learn molecular pharmacology, and tissues cultures techniques. These skills will improve my scientific ability and help me to set up and evaluate future studies on alcohol research in my home country.